


The Bet

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crack Fic, He must Pay Up, JJ Might live through this, M/M, Not sure though, Otabek Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Otabek lost a bet-- He must pay up!





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts), [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> I dunno... I really dont. I had an idea.. and I love these three... so they get crack. Was meant to be a quick drabble but... was having a little too much fun.

“Alright, cupcake!” JJ said, smacking at Otabek’s ass— hard, “You lost! Now pay up!”

“You are seriously making me do this?”

“Damn right I am!”

“Can’t I just bottom for you?”

“Hell no! You would do that anyway,” JJ said, winking at Otabek, liking the blush that creeped onto his face.

Opening the door to their flat, JJ threw his bag down then plopped on the couch, setting his feet on the coffee table.

“Get your damn feet off the table!” Otabek growled, walking back to the bedroom.

“Someone is being pissy!” JJ laughed out.

“Screw you!”

“Darling, I plan too!” 

 

* * *

 

It was moments like this, Otabek fucking hated JJ. Hated everything about his stupid eyes, his dumb hair, and especially that annoying ass cockiness.

_ Too bad he fucking loved him. _

With a heavy sigh, Otabek locked the bedroom door and went to the bathroom. If he was going to do this… he was going to it right.

“You are so screwed,” Otabek said to his own reflection.

He knew he was fucked the moment he went into the bet. JJ could always do more quads than him, and doing them back to back till one fell?  Who knew the asshole could do ten before stumbling down.

Otabek did three.

It was not even close. Not in the slightest.

Slapping the counter-top, he turned the tap on cold and splashed his face.

He could do this. He could do this.

_ He hoped he could fucking do this. _

 

* * *

 

JJ was sitting on the couch, glancing at his phone, more so at the time than anything else. He didn’t want to admit how happy he was he won, but he couldn’t help it.

It had already been thirty minutes. What the hell was taking Otabek so long? He wondered if he should check on him— but being as Otabek was already so pissy from losing, probably best not.

Dropping his phone and lacing his fingers behind his head, JJ sat back and stared at the blank television, whistling softly to himself. His feet were dancing, still resting on the coffee table, and he wore the biggest grin he could manage.

_ This was going to be fun. _

A turn of the doorknob and JJ almost jumped off the couch.

“Otabek?”

“Stay in there!”

Resting his hands on his knees, he tried to glance around the couch and down the hallway.

“No peeking!”

“C’mon! I’ve been waiting forever!”

“I’m serious, Leroy!” Otabek’s tone was deep and threatening. JJ knew he would back the hell out and say ‘ _ screw this’ _ . So it was best to just sit back and play this on this terms.

Though he won the bet. 

_ He won the fucking bet. _

This was going to be  _ so good _ .

He was craning his neck— hard. He wanted that  _ first glance _ . That one moment he knew he would never have again, cause he sure as hell knew this would never happen again. 

He could hear Otabek take a deep breath before stepping into the living room. 

JJ died.

_ JJ fucking died. _

Time of death? _ Six thirty-four in the evening. _

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breath. He even forgot how to blink.

This is what heaven was. He found it.

All in his short, stocky, sexy as fuck boyfriend.

Who was wearing a baby pink nighty.

With stockings.

And a thong.

OMG! There was a hair bow.

JJ gulped. He had never in his life thought this would happen. It was a joke. On April’s fools he bought this telling Otabek “One day, cupcake… one day!” Otabek got pissed and didn’t talk to him all day.

But finally, they had made a bet. A bet he won. A bet he would never forget.

The nightie was sheer, he could see Otabek’s nipples through it, he could also see—

_ Mother of God— Otabek shaved his legs. _

“Did you…”

He couldn’t even complete the sentence. His brain had fried and his speech was lost. It went down the drain with Otabek’s leg hair.

“I don’t do anything half-assed.”

JJ wanted to reply back, he wanted to do anything. He was glued to the couch as his mind ran through every scenario of ways to run his hands, his mouth, his fucking body up and down those stocking clad legs.

_ Legs in thigh high stockings _ … that where a sheer white color… that had a bow on the back of them in baby pink.

_ Dear Lord— thank you for this glorious sight! _

“Leroy?” Otabek asked.

JJ realized he had not spoken and he was just staring as the drool slowly slid from his mouth. He nodded his head, his fingers tingling— wiggling at his side. He wanted to touch him so bad.

Otabek rolled his eyes and worked his way over to the couch where JJ was.

_ Holy shit! The nightie swishes as he walks. _

Every explosion of every bomb shot off in JJ’s head at that moment. His cock was already hard in his pants— all the blood in his body had gone to one area.

_ Otabek fucking Altin looked amazing.  _

“You are such a pervert,” Otabek said as he approached JJ, slowly straddling into his lap.

Again, all JJ could do was nod. He would agree to anything Otabek had to say right now. If Otabek asked him to jump off the balcony in his underwear— done! Not a second thought!

His hands immediately ran up the sheer stocking. Something that was meant to be a moan, but turned half gurgle escaped JJ’s throat.

His legs were so fucking smooth and damn they looked amazing in those tights.

Otabek cupped his face and kissed him lightly.

Was he wearing lip gloss? It was slick and had a faint strawberry flavor to it.  _ So this is what heaven tastes like? _

JJ closed his eyes, his hands running over the stocking again. The edges of the nighties brushing over the tops of his hands.

_ It was too fucking much. _

JJ moaned against, moving his hands to grab at Otabek’s ass.

_ It was too much! _

There is a saying “ _ Too much of a good thing”. _ And JJ was understanding what that meant. He thought he had learned his lesson as a child when he ate too much candy and got sick.

Now he was having too much of Otabek and his body was not able to handle it.

_ But it was his bet! _

_ Otabek was not supposed to look so fucking good! _

JJ was suppose to laugh, snap a picture and tease Otabek till the day they died over it.

The joke was on him.

And that stupidily cute pink bow in Otabek’s hair.

_ Fucking hell. Fucking fuck fuck. _

When Otabek pulled off his mouth, JJ gasped and looked up at him.

“Are you going to even say anything?”

There were no words. JJ’s ability to speak was long gone. Opening his mouth— nothing happen.

Otabek shook his head and ran his hands down JJ’s body. Another sound that might have been considered a moan came from JJ.

“Where you jerking off before I came out here? Why are you so hard?”

JJ felt like sobbing. Otabek had no idea the moment he set on him that his cock took over all functioning of his body— leaving him a damn zombie. He had never popped a boner so fast in his life.

_ Words, speak words. _

“I… um… well…”

Otabek sighed and rocked his hips down onto JJ’s cock.

Fireworks erupted in JJ’s mind. _ Fuck _ ! He wanted this to last. He wanted to bent Otabek over the chair and lift that nightie! He wanted to pound him deeply and hear all those delicious noises Otabek did. He wanted pictures of this.

He wanted…

He wanted to not cum in his pants like a pubescent child.

Alas, life is not fair. JJ was breathing heavy as Otabek gave him the weirdest fucking expression he had ever seen in his life.

“Seriously?” Otabek asked. 

“Fuck.”

Moving off of his lap, JJ was like a ragdoll on the couch. His mind was blown as was his wad. Otabek shook his head and walked back down the hallway mumbling to himself. “Are you fucking kidding me, Leroy? All that for a thirty second grope?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
